Baby
by KagsYasha
Summary: Kagome finds a baby in the middle of no where. Everyone is searching for its parents but what happens when Kagome gets too attached. Kagome and Inuyasha PARENTS?


**JR?!**

**Chapter 1: a cry from the woods**

**Baby!

* * *

**

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or other characters!

"Inuyasha" Kagome said dangerous sweet "Sit Boy?!" she yelled those all too remembered words. Sending Inuyasha face first into the ground.

'Thud'

'Sigh' 'Not these again' thought the rest of the group looking at each other with out saying they knew what to do.

"How about we set up camp it is getting dark soon after all" asked Miroku.

"Feh fine but we leave early" said a grouchy hanyou.

"Kagome would you like to go to the hot springs with me" asked Sango.

"That sounds nice alright" answered Kagome.

"Can I come" asked Shippo bouncing up and down.

"Yeah can we come?" Miroku yes imitating Shippo.

'SLAP' Sango hit Miroku knocking him out.

"Actually Shippo I think its better if you stay here" said Kagome.

"Butttt" whined Shippo.

"What about you get fire wood with Miroku" suggested Kagome "at least if he wakes up?"

"Okay" Shippo said disappointed.

"How about when we get back I make pop corn" said Kagome smiling when she seen Shippo's face light up.

"Yay" Shippo cheered running off to find wood for his pop corn.

"Wait up Shippo" called Miroku awake again, running after him.

"You spoil him too much" said Inuyasha.

"Hmph maybe you just don't spoil him enough" said Kagome, taking her bag her and Sango left to the springs.

-At the springs-

Kagome and Sango both un-dressed and slowly slipped into the hot steaming water "Ahhh" they both sighed.

"Sango" said Kagome "Kagome" said Sango (they said it at the same time)

"You go" they both said. 'Sigh'

"Kagome go first mine can wait really" said Sango ended the almost started argument.

"Ok umm well I wanted to know if you umm thought I really did spoil Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"No of course not" said Sango shaking her head.

"Ok maybe I do give him a couple treats now and then" said Kagome.

"Yes I guess you do" agreed Sango nodding her head.

"But kids in my time eat candy all the time I used too" said Kagome.

"Yeah" said Sango.

"But this is a different time he should be raised like they are here" said Kagome.

"You are right" said Sango.

"But-" said Kagome who was cut off by Sango.

"Kagome you love Shippo right" asked Sango.

"Yes of course" said Kagome.

"Like a son" asked Sango again.

"Yes, he's been like an adoptive son since we met" said Kagome.

"So it's only natural for you to spoil him you've never had any more then one child you've never had a child I mean at first when you're an only child your parents spoil you just loving you for just having you and that when they have more they start to learn more about kids and raise them differently. Inuyasha was only stating a fact you do spoil him maybe too much sometimes then others you just need to remember he's a demon not a human they are different and he's a child not a baby. To Shippo your like a second Mom to him, just continue to love him and maybe not give in to him as much he does seem to have learned some bribing skills from the monk" said Sango ended her friends worries.

"Your right Sango thank you" Kagome said reaching for her bag and getting the shampoo.

'Sigh' "Kagome do you have the" asked Sango.

"Soap yup here catch" Kagome said throwing Sango the soap. Dunking under the water Kagome rinsed her hair put the shampoo in lathering it she dunked under.

"Kagome are done with the shampoo" asked Sango.

"Yeah here" Kagome said handing her the shampoo "oh that reminds me you were going to say something before spill?"

"Forget it" Sango said.

"No tell me" said Kagome.

"It's really not important" said Sango.

"I think it is, now tell me" Kagome insisted.

"I just..." Sango started.

"Yes go on" said Kagome.

"Uh well it's just I see how you are with Shippo like his mom and I wonder if I'd be a good mother too" Sango said looking down at her hands.

"Of course you would Sango" Kagome said trying to comfort her best friend like sister.

"Yeah but I couldn't protect my family so how could I ever protect my own it's hopeless" Sango said bursting into tears.

"Sango that's not true it was because of Naraku that happened it's not your fault" said Kagome.

"Maybe not but I can't even protect Kohaku how can I protect a child" said Sango.

"You can" said Kagome.

"Miroku wants me to bear his children but I can't protect them maybe he should just find someone else someone who is strong" said Sango.

"No! Sango you are strong, brave, sweet, loving, gentle, and Miroku loves _you_ and wants _you_ to bear his children **not** anyone else" said Kagome.

"I don't know I can't help but think he deserves better" said Sango.

"Sango, listen to me he loves _you_ he wants _you_ there is no one better for him then _you_" Kagome said smiling.

"You really think so?" asked Sango who stopped crying.

"Yes" said Kagome. "Besides who else well put up with his pervertedness."

Sango smiled and lightly punched Kagome arm "Gee thanks."

"Anytime" Kagome winked "now, I'm done bathing how about you?"

"Umm no I think I might stay a bit longer" said Sango.

"Ok if you need me just call, oh and I know if you really need help Miroku well be here in a second" Kagome smirked seeing Sango's face turn beat red, and walked back to camp.

* * *

**--****Preview of next chapter****--**

_Kagome was walking back to camp when she heard something. Following the noise she found a waterfall "wow it's so beautiful" Kagome said enjoying the view. "Waah" The noise got louder but this time she knew what it was._

_**Review, comment, complain, flames are welcome, and if there are any concerns please tell me!**_


End file.
